


My Heart, I Surrender

by smoaksnacho



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoaksnacho/pseuds/smoaksnacho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always been strong, and he has always believed in her. She has always been able to tell him absolutely anything, but she can't. Not this time. And he knows she's keeping something from him.<br/>(I suck at summarizing things)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been less than a week since I finished my last fic. I missed writing - decided to give writing just a simple one-shot a try... It turned out to be so much more than a one-shot...  
> The idea sorta just... came to me. I had been playing around with multiple ideas for a while, but this was just a spontaneous one, one I hadn't planned on writing whatsoever, but anyhow - I hope whoever may read this, enjoys it.  
> It will, once again, be the same sort of updating pattern as the last one, one every day/every other day - but unlike the last one, this won't have a set amount of chapters, I'm just gonna see where this one takes me for once!

 

**_Will our stars ever align?_ **

**_Will two hearts beat in time?_ **

**_These words you should always remember, to you my heart I surrender._ **

****

Felicity Smoak had always perceived herself as a strong woman - she might not be as muscular as the women she went to the gym with, or as physically strong as the men she worked with and had grown to love - but she still saw herself as strong.

She had worked hard for the last five years to erase who she had been before she moved to Starling City, and she had worked even harder to learn to trust again, to learn that not all men were going to turn out to be like her father and Cooper - ruthless, manipulative, emotionless assholes that would take advantage of anything that moved - and so far, she had succeeded. Until now.

There was only two men that she knew she could most definitely trust, her two best friends, John and Oliver - the only men that had proven to her time and time again that they were trustworthy and that they would protect her at any means possible, no matter what the cost may be - and, now more than ever, she needed their protection.

She was sat in the foundry, in front of her computers, as she always was on a nighttime - their nightly routine being what it was and all - but her head wasn't in it. She wasn't with them, she was elsewhere, replaying what had happened only hours before, the things _he_ had said, let alone what he had done, to her.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice over the comms brought her out of her reverie, gulping as she tapped on the keyboard. She knew she needed to respond before Oliver started to worry, but she knew her voice was going to quiver, and she couldn't give away what was going on inside of her head, not now at least. She needed time.

"Mhm?" Felicity settled for a simple noise, silently hoping that the fear in her voice wasn't evident enough for him to notice it.

Thankfully, he hadn't. "We're on our way back. We got him, and we're both fine. Should be with you in ten." He replied, before the line went dead - he had switched off his line.

Felicity let out a breath, running her hands over the top of her blonde hair, letting them travel down her ponytail, only then realising how much her hands were shaking. She gulped again, making sure that the sleeves of the cardigan she was wearing was concealing any signs of bruises.

The sound of the door to the foundry opened, Digg and Oliver walking in. Digg's face was bruised and cut up, and Felicity's eyes widened. "What happened!? I thought you said you were _both_ fine?!"

John laughed. "Turns out, you should always make sure that the guy is gone before you decide to go. He hit me a few times, but I got him worse. It's nothing, Felicity, don't worry."

She shook her head, as she stood up, her heels clacking against the flooring as she walked over to John, her hand gently grazing his eyebrow. "You're lucky that doesn't need stitches - but it's gonna bruise pretty badly. Please let me clean you up? And - I don't mean that as in anything _dirty,_ I mean that as in clean your face up, it's icky. I mean - your _face_ isn't icky, but the cuts and bruises covering a vast majority of it are - and I'm shutting up now." Felicity slammed her jaw shut, as Digg nodded - complying to her cleaning his face up.

She wasn't sure what sudden illness overcame her to make her brain shrink to the size of a pea, as she shrugged her cardigan off, reaching for the cotton buds, dampening it with alcohol, before she realised what she had done.

She quickly pulled the cardigan back on, feigning a shiver, before she went back to work - silently hoping that neither of them had seen it.

Oliver had seen it. The bruises covering her upper arm, one of them looking like fingertip imprints, the others dotting randomly - some were fading and brown, but others were fresh, a deep blueish-purple colour, and he could feel himself ready to burst with questions, and anger.

"That's about done it." Felicity clapped her hands together, as Digg pulled himself off of where he was sat on the edge of the medical table.

He flashed a grin at Oliver and Felicity. "I should probably head home to Lyla. I've already been gone far too long."

"Yeah." Oliver agreed. "Have a good night, John."

Digg nodded. "You too." He replied, before he grabbed his jacket, and exited the foundry, leaving nothing but a tense atmosphere behind him.

"Well, I should probably-" Felicity began, only to be interrupted mid-sentence by Oliver.

"What are those bruises?"

_Well, crap. He'd seen them._

Felicity flashed a oh-so-hopefully slightly dim looking smile. "What bruises, Oliver?"

He stepped over to her, pulling her cardigan down to reveal the array of bruises covering her pale skin. "These bruises, Felicity."

Felicity gritted her teeth, sucking in a deep breath, before she shrugged. "You know me, I'm clumsy. Always falling into things." She replied, feeling the palm of her hands begin to sweat.

He didn't believe her for a second.

"I have to go. I'm exhausted." She mumbled, her hand sliding onto Oliver's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you at QC tomorrow, though, okay?" She smiled, before she left, leaving Oliver with nothing but more and more questions.

Questions he fully intended to find out the answers too.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_I'm so tired of turning and running away,_ **

**_when love just isn't safe._ **

Over the next few weeks, Felicity's behavior around Oliver had grown incessantly more erratic - it was almost as if she was trying to avoid him without completely avoiding him, which was impossible being that they worked together both during the day and during the night.

She would still do her job as an EA, speak to him about meetings, arrange new ones for him - and she would still talk to him over the comms about where certain bad guys were at a certain point in time - but other than that their conversational skills to one another had become miniscule.

When he was around her, it was glaringly obvious that she was itching to get away from him, and he couldn't understand what he had done wrong, or even what he could possibly be doing wrong, when the way they acted towards each other hadn't changed, or at least on his part it hadn't.

Oliver couldn't help but have warning signals flashing in his head - the picture of the bruises scattered along her arms that had now healed still alarmingly vivid in his head - causing him more concern than he was sure was neccesary - so why was he still so worried?

"Ollie?" Thea's voice rang in his ears, as he snapped his eyes up to meet hers. It was his night to come round to hers for dinner, and so far he hadn't been the best company, he had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts about Felicity to make conversation. "You okay?"

Oliver forced a smile. "Totally fine, Speedy. Just tired, running a business is tiring."

"You've been doing it for two years, I'm sure you'd be used to it by now, big brother. You sure you're okay?" She asked, the worry in her voice almost breaking his heart.

He smiled, an even bigger one to try and take away the worry in her expression. "I am okay, Speedy. Like I said, I'm just tired - I haven't been sleeping much."

"Nightmares?" She inquired, a small smile splaying on her lips.

Truth be told, Oliver hadn't had nightmares in a long time - not since things in the city had calmed down, and not since he had had friends he could depend on, and he knew that Thea was entirely safe.

But still, he needed a solid excuse as to why he wasn't sleeping much, an excuse that wasn't 'I'm a vigilante', as if his sister would believe that anyway. "Yeah." He lied, stifling a yawn into his hand.

He was surprisingly tired. Maybe it was all the junk food him and Thea had eaten, or maybe worrying about Felicity really was taking it's toll on his mind. He needed to stop, he was sure things were fine, they had to be.

 Felicity was a strong, capable young woman - she could easily take care of herself, right? And if she couldn't, if she needed someone else, she'd come straight to him or John.

Maybe she had been telling the truth after all, maybe those bruises were just from her falling around - she _was_ always falling over, sometimes just over air. Or maybe, her boyfriend was just keeping her occupied - that's why she had been so distant.

He knew how being in a relationship could make someone become so utterly crazy and different, their entire being would become consumed with them, and they suddenly had no time for anyone else.

That was probably it, right?

"Go home, Ollie." Thea encouraged. "You're exhausted, get an early night. We can always do this again on Saturday?"

Oliver smiled, tiredly. "That sounds good, Speedy. Only if you're sure though."

"I'd rather you got a good nights sleep, and anyway, I can just invite Roy round. He can finish this big tub of ice cream off with me." She grinned, foolishly, as Oliver's grin turned to a scowl at the mention of her slightly-too-old-for-her boyfriend, who also happened to be a previously convicted criminal - not that he could do anything, his sister was legally an adult now, she could do and be with whoever she pleased now.

He ruffled her hair lightly, pressing a kiss to his sister's temple. "Have a good rest of the night, okay? Don't stay up too late."

"Yes, yes, okay. Go home, old man." Thea rolled her eyes, as she settled back down on the sofa, picking up her phone and dialling a number as Oliver stepped out of the apartment, shutting the door gently behind him.

Maybe it _would_ do him good to have a night off and an early night's sleep. There had been no city emergency's that needed the Arrow all night, and, from the look's of the silence of his phone, it was staying that way.

Oliver pulled his jacket tighter around his broad shoulders against the biting cold, a chill running up his spine, as he started his way over to his bike, a cloud of misty breath forming in front of him as he let out a breath.

And then the tone of his phone started blasting, startling him ever so slightly, as he mounted his bike. He dug his phone out of his pocket, the caller ID flashing up as Digg.

"John? Everything alright?" Oliver asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he could hear the ragged breathing on the other end, paired with the sound of whimpering in the background. "John?"

_"Oliver, you need to get down to the foundry. It's Felicity."_

All it took was those few words, and he was gone. He just had to get to her, and fast. 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_I can make my own mistakes,_ **

**_Let it bend before it breaks._ **

****

The second Oliver set his eyes on Felicity, his heart nearly stopped.

The Felicity sat on the medical table in front of him wasn’t the Felicity he was used to seeing – the Felicity he was used to seeing always had a smile plastered on her face, her hair either tied neatly in a ponytail, or dancing around her shoulders in a massive array of curls. This? This wasn’t the same Felicity he was used too, and it broke his heart.

Her hair was all over the place, her glasses were snapped in half as she clutched onto the broken pieces for dear life, tear tracks were falling down her cheeks, sobs shaking her body – but with every sob, she would wince. 

Her left eye was swollen and the deepest shade of purple Oliver had ever seen in his life, her dress had fallen down slightly, revealing so many bruises covering her chest, scratches were running down her throat, violent, deep scratches.

He felt his heart crawl up into his throat, blinking back the inevitable tears that started to form in his eyes as he started towards her, her sobs turning to just soft whimpers as she rocked herself back and forth.

Both of her arms were now wrapped around herself, almost as if she was protecting herself from something, her shattered glasses in more pieces on the floor, tears still running silently down her cheeks.

“Felicity?” He said softly, as he reached out to take her hand. She whimpered, pulling back instantly, her eyes filled with fear, the type of fear that broke his heart even more. Who had done this to her?

Oliver bent down so that his eyes were level with hers, his hand taking her small, shaking one into his own protectively, his thumb running over the back of it as a comforting gesture, gulping slightly. “Felicity… It’s okay. It’s just me. Can you look at me, please?” He whispered, his voice gentle and kind.

Her eyes found his, and all of her features softened, her soft whimpers dying down to the point that they were barely audible. “Oliver?” She whispered. “Please don’t let him hurt me.”

“Hon, I’m not going to let him hurt you. Not anymore, I promise.” He murmured, as he brushed her hair out of her face with his fingers, tucking it behind her ear, making her flinch slightly. He winced at the fact that even his touch was scaring her. “Felicity, I know you’re terrified right now – but I need to look you over… I need to see if you need to go to the hospital, okay?”

Felicity’s eyes widened, shaking her head, obviously panicked at the idea of having to go to the hospital. “Oliver, no, no, you can’t take me to the hospital, promise me you won’t take me to the hospital – I can’t go there. He’ll find me there.” She pleaded, as she started to shake, rocking herself back and forth, back and forth over and over, her sobs starting up again.

“Okay, okay…” He complied, gently. “I won’t take you to the hospital, but you have to do something for me, okay?”

She looked up at him, her nostrils flared, her eyes leaking the most dreadful amount of tears that he had never seen, and if he hadn’t had been afraid to touch her, he would have wiped them away.

“You have to promise you’ll stay with me tonight, okay? I’m not letting you stay by yourself.” He murmured, his hand running along her jawline. She winced again. “Does that hurt?”

She nodded, her mouth pressed together in a thin line, her eyelids drooping with exhaustion. She opened her mouth to yawn, before shutting her mouth again, a sob escaping her almost entirely shut lips. It had hurt her to even try to yawn.

“I’ll be right back, okay? I just need to go and talk to John.” He murmured.

Oliver stood up, his eyes lingering on Felicity, her form still rocking back and forth, her breathing manic. He tore his gaze away as his eyes met Diggle’s. “What happened, Digg?” He asked, his voice lilted with a sigh.

“I found her like it. She texted me SOS, and an address where to find her. She was hiding in the alleyway, holding a knife. She said she needed it, as a weapon. Her glasses were broken… Her dress is almost completely tattered. Have you seen her back?” He asked.

Oliver shook his head. “I haven’t… Why?”

“It’s awful, Oliver. It’s a complete mass of bruises. Some of them are so bad, they’re almost just entirely black.” He mumbled.

“Do we have any idea who did this to her?”

John sighed. “I have my hunches. She won’t tell me though. Maybe you’ll have better luck coaxing it out of her – I just didn’t want to push her further than she was ready to go, especially given all of this has just happened to her.”

Oliver nodded. “I agree. No pushing her until she is absolutely ready.” Oliver paused, opening his mouth to say something, before a loud bang coming from behind him, and the sound of more whimpering, growing louder and louder, made him rush back over to Felicity.

She had fallen onto the floor, the medical tray and all of its contents scattered all over the floor. She had curled into a ball, her cries growing louder, her entire body heaving. Her face was pressed against the cold, hard floor, revelling in the feeling of it against her bruises.

Oliver was there, almost instantly, lifting her up into his arms and onto the medical table again, his hand never once leaving the small of her back, even when she was safely sat.

Felicity lifted her hands to her face, covering her eyes as she wept. She felt humiliated, she didn’t want them to think of her as some weakling – what if they didn’t want her on the team anymore because she couldn’t even defend herself from her own _boyfriend._

“Lis’… Can you answer one question for me?” Oliver whispered, his hand rubbing circles on her back, soothing her. Her breathing was calming from the gesture, the small gesture comforting her in more ways than one.

She nodded, unable to bring herself to talk.

“Was it _him_? Was it Dean that hurt you?” He said, watching as her expression changed from softened to frightened just with the drop of his name. She nodded, her eyes filling with tears again, and Oliver brought her head into the crook of his shoulder.

He was whispering soft words of kindness, softly shushing her as he rubbed circles into her lower back, his other hand stroking her hair gently.

“Come on.” He whispered, after she was calmer, his arms still wrapped around her comfortingly, a safe haven. “Let’s get you back to mine, yeah?”

* * *

 

Felicity, since being back at Oliver’s, had calmed down. Oliver had helped her wash her hair, and had made her eat something – only a couple of biscuits, but she had felt so shaken and sick that he had insisted.

He hadn’t made her talk, but he had offered that, if she wanted too, he was there.

But now it was almost three in the morning, and he was growing tired, and she was more exhausted than she cared to admit. But she was too afraid to go to sleep – what if while she was sleeping he managed to get to her? Sleeping was when she was at her most vulnerable, the only time she couldn’t ever defend herself, in any way, shape or form.

But yet, she went to bed anyway. She knew if she didn’t, Oliver wouldn’t, and he had to be up early to run a business.

Oliver had pulled the covers up to her chin, pressing a light kiss to her forehead, it made her feel as though she was a toddler all over again. “Goodnight, Felicity.”

He was halfway out the door, before her voice brought him back. “Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

Felicity looked at him through exhausted eyes, as he stood in the doorway, one hand against the door, supporting his weight. “Would you stay with me tonight? I don’t want to be alone.”

Without saying a simple yes or no, he slipped under the covers next to her, closing his eyes as she curled into his chest, feeling her let out a shaky breath.

She felt safe in his arms, she didn’t know for how long she’d feel that way, but right now, she did.

“Thank you.” She whispered. “You’re my hero.”

_“Always.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of reviews (and the kindness of them all) has meant so, so much to me! So, have an additional two chapters!   
> I was going to update yesterday, but life got in the way sadly, but I hopefully should be updated every day (or every other day, like I said previously) from now on - and I worked out this fic should have ten to fifteen chapters, giving we'll see how much my inspiration will let me write!  
> I hope you enjoy these chapters!

**_I’ll be better when I’m older,_ **

**_I’ll be the greatest man of your life._ **

 

Over the next week, Felicity fell into a routine – she would wake up, have breakfast with Oliver (who still wouldn’t let her out of his sight for more than half an hour at a time), go to work and then she’d do her nightly activities, go to bed and try and get some restful sleep. The operative word being _try._

The nightmares were the worst part, it was as if, no matter how hard she tried to forget what had happened or at least not to focus on it, her brain would let her. It would consistently replay the events of _that night_ over, and over again.

Despite the nightmares, she felt safer than she ever had before. Knowing that Oliver was always by her side, protecting her from harm’s way at any needed time – and sometimes even when it wasn’t necessary – provided her with at least some form of comfort. He was like her own personal bodyguard.

But then, something strange started to happen. Felicity would start to receive little gifts – with no gift tags. Things like boxes of heart shaped chocolates – even a huge teddy bear was delivered to her office, and it made her look as if she had some big secret admirer.

She did.

But it wasn’t admiration, it was stalking.

Felicity was sat at her desk in Queen Consolidated when the next ‘present’ arrived. She was about to go to Oliver’s office, he had a meeting scheduled in about thirty minutes, and she knew he’d forget unless she popped in to give him a reminder.

“Delivery for Felicity Smoak?” The delivery man peered round her office door, her heart thundering in her chest as she saw the flowers.

It was a potted snapdragon. The flower of _desire_.

Felicity stood up, her hands balled into fists to stop them from shaking which she could already feel that they were about to start doing. She swallowed, hard, unclenching her fists to take the flowers from the man. “Thank you.” She said, her voice trembling with fear.

The delivery man left as soon as she had taken the flowers without another word or a second glance, and she had only barely made it to her desk – her legs were trembling like jelly, her heart thundering even harder in her chest than she thought was humanly possible.

Her hands started to shake as she picked up the card attached to the pot, tears of fear stinging the back of her eyes as she turned the card over, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

_I will find you. You are mine, only mine. I **own** you. _

The card dropped from her trembling hands, the whole world feeling as if she was being held underwater. She couldn’t breathe, the room was spinning, her chest aching with fear. Sweat was dripping from almost every orifice, as she pushed herself off of the chair.

“No, no, no, no, no.” She whispered, repeating the word as she scooted herself into the corner, pulling her knees up to her chest, frantically rocking herself back and forth, her whole body wracking as she gasped for air that she couldn’t seem to find.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he started towards Felicity’s office, trust her to have forgotten that he had a meeting – he was now five minutes late, and he couldn’t turn up without his EA. She was probably completely preoccupied with some computer stuff, she always was.

The door was wide open to her office, and he spotted a potted snapdragon sitting on her desk, but no Felicity.

_Weird. Where is she?_

And then he heard it. The ragged, desperate for air breathing, the whimpering. Then he saw her, curled in the corner, her knees pressed against her chest, her eyes squeezed tight shut as she repeatedly whispered the word **_no_** , to no one but herself.

Oliver rushed over to her, her eyes opening finding his as soon as his hand touched hers, clasped over her knee, before her eyes dropped close again, the whimpering and frantic breathing growing stronger. Her hand was trembling against his, and he could feel his heart crawling up into his throat.

He knew almost instantly she was having a panic attack.

“Hey, hey, Felicity, look at me _. Look at me._ ” Her eyes opened again, the fear prominent, the shaking only growing stronger with each passing second. “You’re having a panic attack, okay? I need you to breathe for me.”

Felicity shook her head. She couldn’t breathe. It hurt too much.

“Come on, you can do this.” He murmured, as he moved her hand from her knee onto his chest, letting her feel the soft beating of his heart through his button-down shirt. “You feel that? That’s me, I’m here with you. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears, her breathing still erratic, her hand quivering against his shirt.

“Deep breaths, ‘Lis.” He encouraged, as he demonstrated it himself. “How about we do it like this, okay? You follow my breathing pattern… We’ll do this together.”

Felicity nodded, her lips pressed in a thin line, her head spinning from the last fifteen minutes of hyperventilating.

Oliver drew in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly, doing it again after a few seconds, encouraging Felicity to follow his pattern – and she did. Her breathing started to slow down, the trembling in her hands started to falter.

He kept her hand against his chest the entire time, and she relished in the comfort of feeling his heart beating, it was one of the only things calming her. His entire presence calmed her.

Her breathing finally slowed enough, that she uncurled herself, letting her knees move away from her.

As soon as she was stretched out, Oliver instantly drew her into his arms, pressing soft kisses to her hair in a comforting manner, as she started to cry. “Hey, ‘Lis. Can you tell me what happened, please?”

Felicity pulled out of his arms, looking at him with teary-frightened eyes. “He’s been sending me stuff. Chocolates, teddy bears, things I’ve just instantly chucked away. They never had notes, but they were enough to know that it was from _him._ ”

Oliver’s eyes hardened, his voice dripping with anger. “Why didn’t you tell me? Felicity, you can’t not tell me about things like this!” His voice was starting to raise into a shout. “Especially _not_ when your safety is at risk!”

Felicity closed her eyes, feeling herself starting to panic again. “Please don’t get angry at me. Don’t hurt me.” She whispered, pushing her hands against the floor, the coldness calming her ever so slightly. “Please…”

Her voice cracked as he begged her, his features softening all over again, but his heart breaking. How could one awful person have made someone so strong feel so weak? “I’m not going to hurt you.” He murmured, as he tucked her hair behind her ear. “I wouldn’t ever hurt you, Felicity… I promise.”

“He’s trying to get to me.” She whispered. “Every time before today, he had never left a note. But today, he left one. It was attached to the pot… That was what terrified me.”

Oliver stood up, her hand falling out of his as he walked over to her desk, picking up the card that was placed, face up, on her desk. “If I ever get my hands on that man- “

“Oliver, don’t.” Felicity begged. “Don’t do anything.”

He looked at Felicity, her eyes were closed, her head pressed against the wall. She looked so incredibly young, and exhausted, as if she was about to fall asleep at any given second. He remembered how panic attacks, especially when he got them on the island, could make you feel so absolutely drained.

Oliver bent down next to her, his fingers gently brushing against her upper arm. “Shall we get you home?”

“Oliver, you have to work…” She said, sleepily, her eyes still squeezed tight shut, her hand reaching up and wrapping around his arm.

“I don’t really care, Felicity. You come above my job, you’re my priority.” He murmured, as she nodded. “Do you think you can walk?”

Felicity smiled. “What other option do I have?”

“Well…” Oliver started, as he swept her up into his arms. Felicity didn’t protest, just buried her head into the crook of his neck, almost as though she was a toddler. She could feel his heart through his shirt, and she once again sought comfort in the feeling. Knowing her was alive was all she needed right now.

* * *

 

The second Oliver reached his apartment, he knew something was wrong.

“Felicity, hey, ‘Lis…” He ran his finger over her cheek, noting how the bruise from the week before was almost completely-gone, with the help of concealer he knew it wasn’t seen by the public eye, meaning no questions as to what had happened.

Her eyes squeezed shut, before she finally let them open, fighting the pull of sleep trying to bring her back into its grasp. “Hey.” She murmured, her voice thick with sleep.

“I need you to walk into the building with me. But when we reach the apartment, I need you to stay out in the hall, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Felicity’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Yeah, of course… What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, it’s probably nothing but… I just have a bad feeling. Gut instinct.” Oliver flashed her a half-hearted smile, not sure if he was trying to convince her or himself more.

Felicity complied, as they walked into the building. He stood in front of her, one hand against hers protectively, making sure that she was behind him the entire time.

And then he got to his apartment door.

It was completely bashed in, wood splinters covering a majority of the hallway.

“Felicity, stay here.” Oliver ordered, as he stepped into the apartment.

It had been completely trashed. The entire living area was in tatters, the sofa was turned upside down, the cutlery covering the kitchen, broken glasses and plates easily viewed.

“Shit.” Oliver mumbled.

Felicity stepped inside, her eyes widening at the shock of seeing what had happened to Oliver’s apartment, she stepped around the broken mess, before she reached the bedroom – the one she had been staying in for the last week.

Pictures of her and Dean, the one that was hanging from a wall in her apartment – the one place she had refused to go back to since it had all happened – had been photocopied and were scattered on her bed.

Her eyes glanced upwards towards the wall where, dripping in red spray paint, three words were written.

“ **I OWN YOU** ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning...   
> Angst.

**_If your world falls apart,_ **

**_I’d start a riot._ **

****

 

“Oh my god.” She whispered, breathlessly, her eyes boring over the words messily painted onto the wall, the spray paint dripping down onto the bedsheets indicating that it was recent. _Very_ recent.

Oliver stepped into the guest bedroom, his jaw clenching at the sight of what the room had become – the pictures of Dean and Felicity making him so angry he wanted to kill. “Felicity…” He started over to her, as she stepped away from him.

She could feel herself wanting, _needing,_ to cry, but she couldn’t allow herself too. She’d been crying far too much over the last week. “I don’t think you should be around me anymore, Oliver.”

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he stepped towards her again, but she only moved even farther away. “What do you mean?”

“I’m a walking warning sign. I have this target pasted onto my back, and I can’t put you or John or anyone in more danger.” Felicity started, pausing for breath. “Maybe I should move to another city, change my name, my style – nobody would be in danger because of me then, right? I could start a fresh, get a new job, find a new passion…”

“Felicity.” He finally reached her, and she couldn’t move back any further. His hand gently brushed over the top of her cheekbone. “I go out and I catch and kill and torture criminals for a _living._ I can handle your abusive ex-boyfriend. You know I’d do anything for you.”

“That’s what scares me.” She murmured, looking up into his eyes – they were a beautiful blue. They were filled with so much intense worry and fear, fear for her, and it broke her heart. She had never seen him look so worried about anything, not even when his own mother was up for trial – “It’s all my fault.”

“No, no, it isn’t. It’s _his_ fault. He attacked you, he beat you. He _made_ you trust him and let him in, and then he betrayed you. He’s doing this to get to you – but,” Felicity turned away from his gaze, blinking back the inevitable tears that were forming in her eyes. “Look at me. C’mon, ‘Lis, look at me.”

She turned her eyes back to his. “It’s all my fault.” She echoed, quietly. “I need to go for a walk.”

“Let me just grab my keys–“

Felicity’s nostrils flared. “ _Alone._ ”

* * *

 

Oliver sat with John in the foundry, nursing glasses of scotch, and discussing the terrible predicament they were all currently in.

“She thinks it’s her fault, John.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No matter how many times I try to convince her otherwise; she just doesn’t listen. She’s completely convinced it’s all because of her.”

“Do you think it is? Her fault?” John looked at him, his eyes beady but knowing.

Oliver shook his head, forcefully. “No, not at all. This-this _Dean_ is a manipulative asshole, who deserves everything he gets. No one gets to beat up women, threaten them, and get away with it.”

“Especially when one of those women is Felicity?”

Oliver sighed. “No… I didn’t mean it like that, I’d help anyone in that sort of situation.”

“Oliver, so many people are in that situation, people you know, people you see but don’t expect it from. People who seem entirely happy in relationships. Do you turn around and help them?” John asked.

Oliver knew the question was rhetorical, but he supplied an answer anyway. “No, but…”

“But none of them are Felicity.” John answered for him. “I know how you feel about her, Oliver. You love her.”

“I…” Oliver trailed off, squeezing his eyes tight shut. “Yeah, I do.”

John smiled, a tight-lipped smile. “And you’d do anything to protect her. Killing, beating, even simplistic things like looking after her.”

“I would.”

“I think that’s why she’s scared, Oliver. That’s why she went out for a walk, and that’s why she went alone. She’s terrified.”

Oliver shook his head. “She doesn’t have to be scared with me, John…”

“Deep down, she knows that. But she’s just gotten out of this terrible relationship, someone who she _thought_ she could trust, who ended up being a scheming, manipulative asshole – who’s still trying to get to her, even now. She wants to trust you, she wants to let herself love you, and you love her, but she’s afraid of it all.”

“It’s going to take a long time for her not to be afraid.” Oliver murmured. “I know how it feels, to have trusted someone, for them to ruin it all right before your very eyes. For them to threaten you, to threaten those that you love… I know it all too well. Which is why I’d never hurt her.”

“Isn’t it pretty much useless telling this to me? Shouldn’t you be telling this to _her_?”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Why are you so wise?”

“A lot of life experience, man.”

He sipped at his scotch, finally finishing his glass, letting his thoughts collect over the conversation he’d just had.

John sat on the other end, quiet, still nursing the scotch in his hand, his other hand resting against the back of his neck. He looked exhausted.

“Why don’t you go home, John? Be with Lyla. Get an early night – the radars seem to be down the last few weeks.”

John smiled, exhausted. “I just might take you up on that offer, I am exhausted.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you lo—“ Oliver was cut off by the pinging of Felicity’s computers behind her.

His eyebrows furrowed as he walked over to them, wiggling the mouse, watching as they came to life. It was a live video feed.

He clicked on the link, the glass he was still holding in his other hand clattering to the floor, smashing into a thousand tiny pieces at the person on the screen.

“Felicity.” He whispered, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Her clothes were tattered and torn, her wrists and ankles were bound to a chair, placed in the middle of nowhere – a cellar, Oliver guessed. It looked too damp to be anywhere else – one half of her face looked swollen, but her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She was unconscious.

“ _Oliver Queen.”_ A voice echoed throughout the speakers. **Dean.** “ _As you can see, I have your little **friend** here…” _

“Let her go.” Oliver shouted, his hand thumping against the computer monitor. He was well aware that Dean couldn’t hear him, but it didn’t stop him from trying.

“ _You can get her back. But there’s a price.”_ The voice paused, as if he was pondering on the price for Felicity’s freedom – for her life. “ _10 million dollars.”_

There was complete silence, before the voice echoed through again.

“ _You have six hours, before she dies. Oh, **rephrase**! Before I kill her. Tick, tock.”_

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Why did you go? I had to stay, now I’m reaching for you._ **

**_Will you wait, will you wait…_ **

**_Will I see you again?_ **

****

****

Oliver’s hands were balled into fists, shaking with rage. His entire face was contorted, as John stepped over to him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder – the second the contact was made, Oliver shook his hand off of him.

“I have to find her.” Oliver whispered, turning to face John. “I have too, Digg.”

John nodded. “You’ll be getting no protesting from me, man. We need her, _you_ need her. She’s special to all of us. We’ll get her back.”

He nodded, squeezing his eyes tight shut, breathing in and out through his nose, trying to calm himself down – he knew once he let himself get too angry there was no going back, and if he found Felicity, he didn’t want to be in killing mode. He didn’t want to scare her even more than she was going to already be.

“Oliver, don’t kill me for asking, but… How are we going to do this? You lost a lot of your money, wouldn’t giving over that much money cause bankruptcy?”

His nostrils flared, finally unclenching his hands. “I don’t care. She’s worth it. She’ll always be worth it.”

* * *

 

When Felicity woke, she knew something was wrong. Something was different. She wasn’t with Oliver anymore, and instead, she was surrounded by this deep darkness.

Her head was pounding, her eyes hurting to open even the slightest bit, but she forced them fully open anyway. She took in her surroundings properly, her throat dry, fear filling every fibre of her being. He had taken her.

Her hands were bound to a chair, the rope digging into her wrists – she could feel the blisters already forming. Her dress was tattered and torn into pieces, the cold and wetness of the room reflecting onto her skin, shivers trampling up and down her spine.

She pulled against the ropes, ignoring the searing pain in her wrists as the ropes tugged tighter and tighter with each and every tug.

“Good evening, sleeping beauty.” Dean’s voice rang through her ears, her entire body going rigid, her breathing erratic, her heart pounding in her chest like a herd of horses ready for a race. “You’ve been out for almost two hours.”

“Let me go.” She whispered, her voice so quiet and shaking that it was barely audible.

She could already feel tears forming in her eyes with only those three words spoken, but she refused to let him see her cry – he had already won by taking her, she wouldn’t let him boost his ego even more by letting him see her cry, letting him see how emotionally damaged he had made her.

His tongue clicked against his teeth, in a _‘tut tut’_ gesture, as he shook his head. “Not until I get what I asked for. I called your boyfriend, Oliver, is it?”

Felicity’s eyes widened. “You leave him alone.”

She didn’t care if he could defend himself, she knew first-hand how violent and aggressive Dean could become, and she didn’t ever dare want to subject Oliver to that.

“It’s slightly too late for that, darling. You can be let go as soon as he pays me. Price for your freedom doesn’t seem too much to ask for, does it?”

Felicity turned her eyes away from his, but she could still feel his eyes boring into hers. It made her want to vomit – she couldn’t stand being the same city as him, let alone so close to him. She was in her most vulnerable state, and Lord only knows what he was going to do to her.

“Just because I’m getting paid for your freedom, doesn’t mean we can’t have a little fun while we wait, does it?” He winked at her, pulling a knife out of his pocket, followed by a gag, pushing the gag into her mouth. “Make sure to keep it down, we wouldn’t want the neighbours to hear the commotion now, would we?”

And then he dragged the knife across her stomach.

* * *

 

Oliver was sat in the foundry, his head pressed into his hands as he contemplated what he knew he had to do. He had to hand over all the money, maybe even more if he could – he had to ensure her safety – and be done with it. He had to get her back.

The mere thought of what that filth of a human could be doing to her right now was enough to make his stomach clench, it made him want to be sick. It made him want to _kill._

The sound of the computer beeping made him bring his head up, instantly. It was a video chat request.

He didn’t take a second of contemplating before he answered, and the sight before his eyes made him want to cry. “Felicity?” He whispered, bringing his hand up to the screen at the sight of her – her mouth was now gagged, and she was obviously unconscious still.

She was bleeding. There was so much blood – _too much blood._ “You said you wouldn’t hurt her, you asshole!” He thumped his fist against the screen, his eyes ablaze with anger.

“No, I said I wouldn’t _kill_ her. I never said I wouldn’t have a little fun while I waited for you to cough up the money. Speaking of which – you have one hour. Do you have the money?”

Oliver gulped, nodding. “I do.”

“Show me.” He ordered, as Oliver lifted the briefcase, opening it to reveal the large amounts of cash hiding inside. “Good. I will email you an address.”

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut.

“Get here within the next,” Dean paused to glance at his watch, “fifty-five minutes. Her injuries aren’t too severe at present, but if you get here any later than that… Well, she’s a goner.” He smirked.

 **“You dare touch her- “** Oliver shouted, as the screen went black. He had ended the video chat call before Oliver could even finish his sentence.

He sank back down onto his chair, feeling his heart crawling back up into his chest – he couldn’t remember ever feeling this helpless before. What had Dean done to her? How could she be bleeding so much?

The monitor flashed again. He had emailed the address.

Oliver stood up, grabbing his bow and arrows, pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling Diggle’s number – and he answered on the third ring. “John, we have an address. I’m going to get Felicity.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feedback from the last chapter had me smiling so much, thank you so much guys! I don't think their should be much left of this story, probably somewhere between three-five chapters, depending on where my inspiration takes me... I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! Love you all.  
> Phee x

**_Take my mind and take my pain,_ **

**_Like an empty bottle takes the rain,_ **

**_And heal_ **

****

Oliver and John had thought their plan out over a million times now – but they didn’t have long to correct the little blips in the situation. They had less than forty-five minutes to find Felicity, and get her out safely, or as safely as they possibly could.

He just had to get to her. He had to hold her in his arms, and feel her heart beating just to know for his own peace of mind that she was alive, that she was still with them – that she was still with _him._

If there was one thing he knew, it was that he couldn’t do this without her. The Team Arrow operation, the running a business, the… living. The being happy. It all seemed impossible without her there to do it all with him.

And though it seemed like selfish reason to have to get her back, he couldn’t lose yet another person in his life. He had already lost more people than he could ever recover from, and Felicity’s death would be the one that would mess him up more than anything else.

It would be a constant reminder of the things that had been left unsaid, the words he should have said to her, the things he should have told her. The way he should have held her in his arms, the way he should have kissed her, and cared for her – and more important, the way he shouldn’t have ever let her leave his apartment _alone._

“Oliver,” John’s hand squeezed his shoulder. “We’re going to get her back, no matter the cost, okay? She’s going to be fine.”

Oliver nodded. “I know. She’s the strongest person I’ve ever known. She can get through anything, I just… I need to find her. I need to get to her.”

“Well, then let’s suit up. Let’s go.” John smiled, a half-hearted yet supportive smile.

He shook his head. “No suits. I have to go as Oliver Queen – we can’t risk more people finding out about the Arrow. I’ll take my bow, but you have to stay behind.”

“I’m not letting you go in there without backup, Oliver-“

Oliver interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. “It’s not up for discussion, Digg. You can come with me, but you’re not coming into the building with me. _That_ I do alone. You can wait outside; you can take Felicity off of me while I give that man what he deserves – but you’re not risking your own life. You have a family.”

John sighed. He knew Oliver was right, but he didn’t want Oliver to risk himself more than he had too – it would destroy Felicity if something were to happen to him at the expense of her own safety, he knew that, and so did Oliver.

The difference being, Oliver was only focusing on Felicity’s safety, not his own, as per usual.

“Okay. On one condition; you have one of the lines open at all times, and if you need backup, you just holler.”

Oliver nodded. “Agreed.”

* * *

 

When Felicity’s eyes opened, the sudden light felt so harsh that it was blinding, her entire body ravaging in the severe pain radiating through every orifice.

She knew almost immediately that she was bleeding, she couldn’t tell or see where, but she knew it was a lot – and she also knew that that was most likely the reason she had passed out.

The gag had been removed from her mouth at some point while she was unconscious, she didn’t know if it was a blessing or not, because without it there she noticed how disastrously thirsty she was.

Dean stepped out of the shadows, making his way towards her. “Oh, look, if it isn’t our very own sleeping beauty awake again! I bet you’re hurting like a bitch, aren’t you? It isn’t quite over yet, my love.”

Felicity gulped, wincing at how much it hurt. “Why are you doing this?” She whispered.

“Because I enjoy watching you in pain, of course. I enjoy, even more, watching your little lover in pain over it.” He smirked, as he brandished the knife from his pocket. His smirk only grew wider as the fear grew evident on Felicity’s face. “Oh don’t look so frightened, I’m only going to cause a little bit of pain.”

Felicity whimpered as he took a step toward her, the knife gleaming in the small amount of sunlight seeping through the crack in the roof tiles.

“What part should I hurt next, then? Hmm…” He paused, before looking at her, a devilish smile broadening across his lips, as he stepped over so that he was by her side – before he stuck the knife clean into her leg.

Felicity let out a scream, her eyes burning with the tears she refused to let fall, her heart pounding wildly, her head filled with blinding pain.

“I love hearing you scream; it is just _so_ fulfilling.” He laughed, as he pulled the knife out, causing Felicity to whimper.

She dug her teeth into her lower lip so hard that she could taste blood – but that was the least of her worries right now.

Dean turned around, his back to her, a chuckle erupting from his chest. “Well, oh well, if it isn’t Mr. Billionaire Queen. Took you long enough. Do you have what I asked you for?”

“I want her back first.” Oliver’s voiced boomed, and Felicity instantly started to cry.

_He had come for her._

“You are not getting her back until I have my money.” Dean spat, as Oliver kicked the briefcase over to him.

“Now, _give her._ ” Oliver’s rage was growing, so much so that he could feel it bubbling in the pit of his stomach, ready and raring to kick into gear if he needed it too.

The monster in front of his eyes laughed, his laugh sending shivers of anger running up Oliver’s spine, as he turned to face Felicity. “Just one more thing.” He spoke, softly but menacingly, as he rammed his knife into Felicity’s abdomen, a gasp escaping her lips.

Then an arrow flew into Dean’s back, and he fell to the floor, hitting his head. Oliver moved forward, checking he was out cold – he was – before he rushed over to Felicity.

Blood was seeping through the barely-there tatters of her dress, and he could feel his breath catching in his throat at the amount of knife wounds scattering the entirety of her body.

Felicity looked pale – paler than he had ever seen a person, and her eyes were closing.

Oliver’s hands set to work untying her from the chair, as he shouted down the comm line. “Digg, Felicity’s been stabbed. We need an ambulance here, ASAP.”

As soon as she was untied, he was lifting her head to face his, her eyes opening, weakly. “Felicity, baby, you have to stay with me.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers. “Keep your eyes open, keep them on me.”

“Don’t leave me.” She whimpered, as she moved her forehead from hers, burying it into his shoulder. “Please.” She whispered, so quiet that it was barely audible.

_“Never.”_

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

**_You are the only one,_ **

**_The only one who knows me_ **

**_And in the dark you show me_ **

 

Oliver couldn’t remember what happened after he found Felicity – it was all just one big blur to him, he could vaguely remember John getting him out of the building as the cops came, and the paramedics came to get Felicity.

She’d passed out somewhere between that time, he was sure of that, but he couldn’t place when – and he couldn’t even remember if someone had spoken to him. He was sure if they had, he hadn’t responded anyway.

He knew it was going to be bad, he knew that what that monster had done to her was going to be hard to see – but he didn’t for a second think it was going to be as bad as it was, and he didn’t think that he would cause even more damage the second Oliver got on scene. He felt responsible, almost like it was his fault that Felicity was even more injured than she had started off.

“Oliver, are you okay?” John’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, and Oliver immediately felt the tears brimming in his eyes.

He had never really been a crier, years on the island had taught him to be stronger than to break down whenever something bad happened – but this was _Felicity._

“She’s the kindest, most selfless person I have ever known… and yet this is how she gets treated? I don’t understand it.” He whispered, running his hand through his already tousled hair, swallowing hard, his throat thick with tears. “She doesn’t deserve this.”

The silence filled the room as Oliver’s phone beeped, signifying a text message – it was from Quentin Lance. Telling him that Felicity was out of surgery – and Oliver couldn’t even remember finding out that she was ever _in_ surgery.

“Felicity’s out of surgery.” Oliver whispered, standing up from where he was sat, shrugging on his jacket. “I’m going to go and see her, do you want to tag along?”

“No, no, I should probably head home to Lyla – plus, I think you and Felicity have some things to talk about.”

“John, she’s just gotten out of the worst relationship situation possible. I’m not going to thrust my feelings onto her the second she’s out of it!” He exclaimed. _No matter how much I want too._

John smiled, a soft, kind smile. “Just know, you can’t hide from your feelings forever – they’re there, and she’s got some pretty strong one’s for you, too.”

* * *

 

When Oliver got to the hospital, Quentin was still sat in the waiting area. Oliver had no clue why he was still there, what did he have to do with this?

“Quent-Captain Lance.” Oliver corrected himself, as he walked over to him.

Quentin cracked a smile. “It’s fine, you can call me Quentin. I’m off duty.”

“I don’t mean to sound rude, but… what are you doing here?” Oliver asked, curiously, as he lowered himself down onto a chair next to the cop, shoving both of his hands into his pockets.

Quentin shrugged, letting out a small sigh. “She’s been through a lot the last few hours, Oliver. It probably feels like a lifetime since the last time she set foot outside of that dark, dingy cave that he had her holed up in. I’m here because she’s going to need more than one person on her side right now.”

Oliver looked at him, his head cocked to the side, still ever-so-slightly confused as to what he meant by that.

“I mean, she’s like a third daughter to me, Oliver. But now that you’re here, I’ll leave for a few hours. I could probably use a shower and a cup of coffee… or six.” Quentin cracked a smile, clapping Oliver on the back a couple of times. “Also, do me a favour?”

Oliver’s eyebrows furrowed, but he nodded nonetheless.

“Tell her. It’s obvious how much you love her, and she loves you. Even the most untrained eye could tell that.” Quentin smiled. “She’s in there.”

Oliver pushed himself up off out of the seat, and over to the door, pushing it open. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her – she still looked beautiful, even asleep.

Her hair was tousled, and she looked paler than he had seen her earlier – he didn’t actually think that was even possible, but apparently it was – and a large majority of her visible skin was covered in bandages or stitched together.

He closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths, before letting himself fully enter the room, closing the door gently – loud enough that Felicity started to wake.

“Oliver?” Her voice croaked, sending shivers up his spine. It had only been a few hours since he had last seen or heard her voice, but it felt like forever.

He pulled the hospital chair, uncomfortably fitting his too-big body into the chair, taking her small hand in his. “Hey, you little fighter.” He smiled. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Why?” She asked, her voice thick with confusion.

Oliver smiled, a small smile. “Because you got through it… How did you get to be so strong?”

“I took my lead from you.”

His grip on her hand tightened slightly. “Felicity, I’m so sorry-“

“No, no, you don’t get to apologise, okay? Especially because this, any of the last day, those things that happened? They’re no one’s fault but Dean’s. And it’s over – he’s dead.”

“He’s…?”

Felicity sighed. “The arrow in the back was enough to injure him, but when the cops went in the building, he was gone. They traced him back to his apartment. He’d hung himself. He’s in the morgue as we speak.”

“Is it bad for me to think he deserved worse?” Oliver mumbled, as he pressed a kiss to the back of Felicity’s hand.

 “It probably is, but I’ll let it slide.” She smiled, weakly. “I’m so tired.”

His eyes flicked up to hers, his free hand sliding up to her face, caressing it gently. “Get some sleep.”

“I don’t want too… I want to be here; I want to be _with you._ You make me feel safe.”

His thumb was running circles around her hand, letting her words sink in. He made her feel safe, he put her in danger, but yet he made her feel safe.

He couldn’t be more in love with her if he tried.

“I’m not going anywhere, ‘Lis.” He whispered. “Get some sleep.”

 Felicity nodded, letting her eyes close.

Her breathing shallowed, and he knew she was sound asleep within seconds – she must have been exhausted.

With his hand still in hers, he allowed himself to say the thing that he’d wanted to say for the longest time, the words he’d been so afraid to say – and he didn’t mind that she wouldn’t be able to hear it, because he had said it. It was out there, in the open.

And he’d tell it to her face someday.

_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* There's one more chapter left of this story, guys. ONE. I know I said there'd probably be between ten and fifteen, but my inspiration took me to somewhere else when I was writing tomorrow's chapter, and... it ended. It felt like a good place to end it, so there is going to be only one chapter left! Ah!   
> Thank you so much for everyone that has read, reviewed, given kudos etc... I'll say a proper thank you tomorrow, but until then, THANK YOU.   
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.   
> Phee x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH. I'm so sorry it took me sO long to post the final chapter, I kept getting sidetracked - and then I wasn't sure about the chapter (I'm still not) but I think I ended it as best as possible when my inspiration has been slim to none... With that being said, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of MHIS!

**_So take me up, take me higher_ **

**_There's a world not far from here,_ **

**_We can dance in desire,_ **

**_or we can burn in love tonight_ **

 

A few weeks passed, and Felicity was integrating into her life again. She was back working as Oliver's EA (much to his dismay), and she was looking at new apartments to move into - the other one held too many bad memories for her.

She was still sleeping at Oliver's apartment, which he liked. He liked being able to be there for her if she woke up from a nightmare (which happened fairly often), and he liked being able to be there to protect her in case anything bad were to happen.

Felicity would always tell him not to be stupid, it was all okay. She was fine, Dean was dead, and he could still protect her from a block away when she moved. He still wasn't happy about the whole 'her moving out of his apartment' situation, she was well aware of that.

She was going back to their 'nightly activites' full time tonight. Oliver had either made her hack and track from home, or spend only an hour or two at a time at the foundry - he insisted that while she was still recuperating, she needed as many rest breaks as humanly possible - and the rule still implied while she was working during the day.

It had become so that he was more like her EA than she was his. He would bring her coffee, visit her during his lunch break, give her massages. In fact, more than anything, he was more like her boyfriend - minus the kissing.

Was it too soon for Felicity to _want_ to be with someone? Especially after what the last person she had fallen for had done to her. But this wasn't just _some person,_ this was Oliver - _her Oliver_ \- the one that would always put her first, the one that would turn the world upside down to protect her. She could always count on him, she could always tell him about her day... She needed someone like that.

_______

 

Looking after Felicity had only made Oliver's feelings for her grow stronger, something he could have sworn was impossible - but they had.

He would look forward more and more with every passing day for his lunch break so that he could go and see her, he would look forward to cooking her dinner on a night when they got home from work, and every minute he wasn't with her was a minute he disliked.

"Why haven't you told her yet, man?" John asked, the door to Oliver's office shutting behind him as he followed Oliver into the office. "It's been almost a month, and I know you're trying to be a gentleman and wait until she's ready..."

"Digg, it's too soon. When she's ready, she'll tell me, right?" Oliver asked.

John shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "Are you really that clueless? She hasn't even got an inkling of a clue that you're head over heels in love with her, because she thinks she's just a friend or an assistant to you - in fact, she was so sure of it that that was why she started dating Dean."

"What do you mean?" Oliver's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

John sighed. "She's been in love with you for _years_ , don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks at you, the way _you_ look at her in return is telling but..."

"I always just thought that she just..." Oliver trailed off. "She's been in love with me for years?"

John smiled, a small, tight-lipped smile. "Yeah, and you've always been with someone else - Mckenna, Helena, Laurel, Sara, even Isobel... She gave up hope in the end. Y'know, kinda like what you're doing now?"

"How do I know when she's ready for me to tell her when I love her, John? I don't want to push her into a relationship, she's just gotten out of something so traumatic - I couldn't bare the idea of hurting her." Oliver, sighing, ran his hands through his hair.

"You'll just... You'll know. Trust me. You'll know when she's ready, just from the look in her eyes. She knows you better than she knows herself, and vice versa."

 _Just not well enough to know that she's been in love with me for years._ Oliver noted, silently inside of his own head.

_____

 

The rest of the day passed by in a bit of a blur. Oliver and Felicity had lunch together, and then parted ways for a vast majority of the day (in which Oliver sat there wondering when he was going to get to see her again), and before he knew it, they were at the foundry.

_Together._

Felicity had insisted on making her own way to the foundry, so when he walked inside, seeing her for the first time in hours - she looked different. She had curled her hair, she was in a different dress - a red one - and she looked truly beautiful.

He felt like his breath had been taken out of his lungs, and his mouth went dry. Her eyes met his, and just like John had said - _he knew._

"Hey, 'Lis." Oliver started over to her - John hadn't yet gotten to the foundry, and there was no blaring alarms signifying that the Arrow was imminently needed. He was taking his chances, and he was taking them now. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

_What was he doing?_

"Oliver, we need to talk." Felicity sucked in a deep breath, letting another out. "I love you. I've been in love with you for a long, long time. I had a crush on you before I even met you, but then I met you - and you were different from the stories I had heard. You weren't a total douche, you were just messed up - and you made me feel like more than just an IT girl."

"You were there for me when nobody else was, and you protected me from everything possible, and you still do now. And I know you're probably thinking, ' _what is she doing? She's just gotten out of an abusive relationship',_ but you're not him... you're _you_ , and I love you."

Oliver stood there, shellshocked that the words had just come from her lips, not his own, his heart beating erratically as he took in what he had just been told.

_She loves HIM._

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." He whispered, as he pulled her closer towards him, letting himself melt inside of her kiss. They pulled apart for a second, his lips still brushing against hers as he found himself whispering the words they had both wanted to hear.

**_"I love you, Felicity Smoak."_ **

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. It's over. It's a happy ending, of course (I'm a sucker for those) - thank you so so much for sticking with me through another bout of random writing and erratic updates, and pretty crappy chapters. The reviews have, once again, made me smile - every single one of them have meant the world to me. But, a special thanks goes out to lucy_1997 who's reviews on almost (if not) every single chapter made me smile SO much, it was like she was inside of my head, so thank you so so much!  
> Thank you all of you - until next time!  
> Phee x

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews *are* kinda the key to my heart...


End file.
